Special Greetings
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Selamat pagi, Sehunnie..."/"Selamat siang, Sehunnie..."/"Selamat sore, Sehunnie..."/"Selamat malam, Sehunnie..."/Sehun merasa kesepian karena ditinggal pergi oleh Kai. Namun, sepertinya Kai telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk mengusir rasa sepi Sehun./EXO/KaiHun/Mind to Read?


**Title : Special Greetings**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Cast : KaiHun and others**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, typo(s), gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

[Selamat pagi, Sehunnie. Setangkai lily putih akan datang menemanimu untuk mengawali hari yang cerah ini.]

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah menyantap sarapannya seorang diri. Berbeda dengan hari ini, tak ada Kai yang menemaninya. Kai pergi meninggalkannya karena harus menghadiri _festival dance_ di kota sebelah. Ah, rasanya sepi tanpa Kai. Awalnya sih ia bermaksud untuk ikut dengan Kai, tapi sayang Kai melarangnya dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Awas saja kalau Kai sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melirik lelaki lain.

TING. TONG.

Bunyi dering bel yang menggema membuat Sehun beranjak dari kursi makannya. Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

CKLEK.

"Dengan Sehun-sshi?"

"Ya, saya Sehun. Ada apa?" tutur Sehun. Begitu membuka pintunya, ia mendapati seorang lelaki muda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Saya dari _Ancient Flower Shop._ Ini ada kiriman bunga untuk anda." ujar lelaki itu seraya menyerahkan setangkai lily putih kepada Sehun.

"Bunga dari siapa, ya?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia tak tahu siapa gerangan yang telah mengiriminya bunga di pagi hari ini.

"Maaf, saya juga tidak tahu. Saya hanya bertugas untuk mengantarkan bunga ini pada anda atas permintaan seseorang. Ia berpesan agar saya mengirimkan bunga ini untuk menemani anda."

"Hm, apa anda tahu ciri-ciri orang itu?"

"Ya, ia adalah lelaki tampan dengan kulit kecoklatan. Kalau begitu tugas saya sudah selesai, permisi Sehun-sshi." ucap lelaki pengantar bunga itu seraya pergi meniggalkan rumah Sehun.

"Terima kasih." balas Sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya, bibirnya pun melengkung membentuk senyuman yang sangat indah.

OoOoOoO

[Selamat siang, Sehunnie. Segelas _choco bubble tea_ akan menghilangkan dahagamu di siang yang terik ini.]

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh, hari ini rasanya panas sekali." gerutu Sehun. Kini ia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak di sudut taman kota. Karena dilanda kebosanan ia bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan di taman kota ini. Sayang, teriknya matahari di siang itu membuatnya merutuki keputusannya untuk datang ke taman ini.

"Andai saja ada segelas _bubble tea_ disini, ah pasti rasanya sangat segar~" ungkap Sehun.

"Permisi, dengan Sehun-sshi?" seorang lelaki manis menghampiri Sehun.

"Ya, saya Sehun. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, ia dihampiri oleh lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

"Saya dari _Bubble Tea Shop_ di seberang jalan. Ini ada kiriman segelas _choco bubble tea_ untuk anda." ucap lelaki itu seraya menyerahkan segelas _bubble tea_ pada Sehun.

"Kiriman dari siapa ya?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Seorang lelaki tampan berkulit kecoklatan meminta saya untuk mengirim minuman untuk anda. Saya permisi, Sehun-sshi." tutur lelaki itu sembari meninggalkan Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

SLURP.

Sehun menyeruput _bubble tea_ kesukaannya. Ah, segarnya. Mengingat perkataan lelaki pengantar minuman barusan, membuatnya harus menahan senyum. Setangkai lily putih dan segelas _bubble tea_. Apa lagi selanjutnya?

OoOoOoO

[Selamat sore, Sehunnie. Rangkaian melodi yang indah akan mengiringi matahari senja yang indah ini.]

.

.

.

.

.

"Mataharinya indah sekali~" Sehun duduk sembari menikmati indahnya matahari sore yang tersaji di hadapannya. Sejak tadi siang ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota sendirian. Setelah puas berkeliling, sore ini ia pun kembali ke taman kota untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya sejenak. Sungguh beruntung nasibnya karena duduk di tempat yang pas untuk melihat pemandangan matahari senja.

"Pasti romantis kalau bisa melihat pemandangan ini berdua bersama kekasih. Hhh, andai saja ada Kai disini." ujar Sehun. Meskipun baru sehari ditinggal oleh Kai, rasanya benar-benar sepi. Maklum biasanya ia dan Kai selalu bersama-sama. Apalagi sekarang hari libur, jadi ia benar-benar merasa kesepian.

"Permisi~" suara lembut seorang lelaki menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Ah?" Sehun mendapati seorang lelaki mungil tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah biola hitam yang cantik, perlahan lelaki itu pun mulai memainkan melodi indah dari biolanya.

Sehun yang awalnya bingung melihat kehadiran dari lelaki ini, tiba-tiba mulai terhanyut dalam permainan biola yang dimainkannya.

"Hm, _Spring Season_-nya _Antonio Vivaldi_." gumam Sehun seraya memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati alunan melodi sang pemain biola.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pemain biola menyudahi permainannya. Sehun pun merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengambil beberapa koin uang logam. Ia berniat untuk memberikan uangnya pada si pemain biola, namun tangan si pemain biola menolak uang pemberian Sehun dengan halus.

"Maaf, tapi saya bukan pemain biola jalanan." tolaknya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ah, tidak. Saya yang harusnya minta maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau anda bukan pemain biola jalanan. Maafkan saya." ujar Sehun meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya pada si pemain biola.

"Tak apa-apa. Tidak usah berlebihan, Sehun-sshi."

"Loh? Darimana anda bisa tahu nama saya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Saya tahu nama anda dari seseorang. Ia yang meminta saya memainkan biola ini untuk anda."

"Apakah dia seorang lelaki tampan yang berkulit kecoklatan?"

"Ya, anda benar. Saya permisi, Sehun-sshi." ujar si pemain biola seraya pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Terima kasih." balas Sehun. Wajah dan hatinya menghangat. Ia pun tersenyum memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam digantikan oleh sang malam.

OoOoOoO

[Selamat malam, Sehunnie. Pangeran negeri dongeng akan kembali ke pelukan sang putri malam ini.]

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri di balkon rumahnya untuk melihat indahnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang di alaminya sepanjang hari ini. Setangkai bunga lily di pagi hari, segelas _bubble tea_ di siang hari, dan yang terakhir sebuah permainan biola indah di sore hari. Tak henti-hentinya Sehun tersenyum ketika mengingat hal tersebut. Ia menebak-nebak sekiranya apa lagi yang akan 'orang itu' berikan di malam ini.

GREP.

Sehun tersentak kaget begitu menyadari ada sepasang lengan kuat yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ia pun merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik di lehernya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Tiba-tiba saja datang seperti seorang pencuri." Orang yang memeluk Sehun itu pun terkekeh mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya, aku sedang mencoba untuk mencuri semua cintamu."

"Tidak usah kau curi pun aku akan memberikan semua cintaku secara cuma-cuma padamu, Kai." tutur Sehun. Lantas Kai pun membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar ia dapat melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Rupanya kau memang tidak mudah untuk kurayu." ujar Kai seraya memamerkan cengiran usilnya.

"Ya. Bagaimana dengan _festival_-nya?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar kok." jawab Kai.

"Oh, syukurlah. Em, kau habis pergi ke dukun ya?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Hah?" Kai menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Buktinya kau bisa tahu aku akan pergi kemana hari ini." Kai terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Tanpa dukun pun aku tahu tempat-tempat yang sekiranya akan kau kunjungi, Sehunnie. Aku tidak ingin kau kesepian tanpaku." tutur Kai seraya mencubit pelan hidung Sehun.

"Lalu mengapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal akan lebih mudah jika kau mengajakku untuk ikut tadi. Apa jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk merayu lelaki lain?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Yak! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu?" Kai melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu?"

"Di_festival_ tadi ada grupnya si tiang listrik Kris. Aku tahu kalau ia mengincarmu dan aku tak mengajakmu ikut karena takut dia akan merayumu." jelas Kai.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Seharusnya kau tak usah khawatir, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu kok."

"Yah, jangan menggodaku terus. Sebenarnya yang jadi 'seme' di sini siapa sih?" ucap Kai cemberut.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya sedang berbicara kenyataan. Dan jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau membuatku mual."

"Yah, kau jahat sekali, Sehunnie! Masa kau mual melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini?" Sehun memutar matanya kesal begitu mendengar perkataan Kai barusan.

"Dasar narsis! Ya sudah, ayo kita makan! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu." tutur Sehun seraya beranjak menuju meja makan. Kai pun berjalan mengikuti Sehun dengan raut bahagia.

"Sehunnie memang tak ada duanya!"

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

O.O

Ga nyangka bisa bikin FF kayak gini, ini sih fluffy gagal mode on hahaha :D

Ya udah deh dari pada Ace banyak omong.

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
